Erkenntnisse
by Shelley
Summary: Was dabei herauskommen kann, wenn Voldemort mit dem Veritaserum spielt... - viel Vergnügen


Zuerst mal das übliche: Nix gehört mir etc. etc.  
  
Vielen Dank an Rhanna für den Anstoß in die richtige Richtung für diese Story.  
  
  
  
Erkenntnisse  
  
Es war mal wieder eine dieser Nächte... Severus hatte gedacht, er könnte einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Kamin mit einem guten Buch und einer Flasche Wein verbringen, aber nein, natürlich hatte ihn der Lord rufen müssen.  
  
Als Severus am üblichen Treffpunkt ankam, waren schon alle der ca. 20 übrigen Mitglieder des engsten Kreises anwesend. Den Lord störte aber Snapes Zuspätkommen nicht sonderlich - er war es gewöhnt. Schließlich wusste er, dass sein Giftmischer erst eine ziemliche Strecke zurücklegen musste, bevor er apparieren konnte. Eigentlich störte es ihn nur, wenn er besonders üble Laune - oder Langeweile hatte, was an diesem Abend, zum Glück für Severus, nicht der Fall war.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte im Laufe der Zeit eine Art Schwarze Liste über seine besonders verhassten Gegner erstellt. Er verkündete den Auftrag des heutigen Abends. Es galt, eine Aurorenfamilie in Inverness auszulöschen. Damit hatten viele gerechnet, denn sie war Voldemort ein Dorn im Auge, und Severus hatte schon lange Dumbledore darüber informiert, dass diese Familie in höchster Gefahr war. Nur über das Wann hatte niemand Bescheid gewusste. Es sollte also an diesem Abend sein.... Die Todesser besprachen sich kurz über ihre Taktik und schon konnte es losgehen....  
  
Die Ausführung des Auftrages war gut geplant. Aber an der Umsetzung haperte es dann gewaltig. Genaugenommen war es ein totales Desaster. Die Aurorenfamilie war schon weg - natürlich gewarnt worden - dafür lauerte eine halbe Armee anderer Ministeriumsauroren, die reinsten Kampfmagier, auf die Todesser. Sie schienen von überall zu kommen. Erschienen aus dem Nichts, seilten sich vom Hausdach ab, kletterten an Strickleitern von den hohen umstehenden Bäumen hinab.  
  
Gerade mal 15 der Todesser gelang die Flucht, unter ihnen auch Severus, und nun standen sie vor ihrem Lord, der stinksauer war und gerne eine Erklärung für dieses Versagen haben wollte. Aber alle Befragungen brachten ihn nicht weiter. Auch unter dem Crucio wollte niemand gestehen.  
  
"Okay", knurrte der Dunkle Lord und zog eine Flasche heraus. "Wenn ihr es nicht anders wollt... Alle der Reihe nach vortreten, jetzt gibt's für jeden eine Portion Veritaserum."  
  
Niemandem gelang es sich zu drücken, da sich alle Türen gleichzeitig auf magische Weise schlossen, und apparieren in Voldemorts Residenz sowieso nicht ging, und so bekam jeder seine drei Tropfen des Serums zu schlucken. Als das erledigt war, wandte sich Voldemort zuerst an Snape. "Nun mein Giftmischer, bist du mir treu ergeben, oder bist du ein Spion?"  
  
"Ich arbeite für Professor Dumbledore und spioniere Sie aus", hörte sich Severus ein Geständnis ablegen. In Gedanken sah er sich schon sterben. Der Lord schritt mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf ihn zu. "Mein kleiner Giftmischer.... Das hätte ich mir doch eigentlich denken können, nachdem du damals meinem ersten Ruf während dieses TrimagischenTurniers nicht gefolgt bist."  
  
Severus schluckte. Wenn es ihm doch nur rechtzeitig gelungen wäre, ein Gegenmittel gegen das Veritas zu entwickeln.... Nun war alles zu spät.  
  
"Ich hatte trotzdem immer gehofft, dass beim Gefühl, was dich betrifft, mich trügen würde", plauderte Voldemort gemütlich. "Schade eigentlich. Deine Fähigkeiten haben mir immer gute Dienste geleistet. Es hätte mir viel besser gefallen, wenn zum Beispiel dieser Idiot Goyle gestehen würde, für Dumbledore zu arbeiten und..."  
  
"...Für das Ministerium."  
  
Voldemort fuhr herum. "Was?!"  
  
"Ich arbeite für das Ministerium", wiederholte Goyle sein Geständnis und duckte sich, als er den grünen Blitz erwartete.  
  
Voldemort ruderte einen Moment irritiert mit der Hand in der Luft herum. "Was wird das denn jetzt?", fauchte er. "Will mir sonst noch jemand gestehen, dass er ein Spion ist? Los, sagt schon." Nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartend schaute er sich herausfordernd um. Die anderen Todesser plapperten drauflos wie eine Schar Papageien.  
  
"Ich arbeite für das irische Ministerium", gestand Crabbe.  
  
"...schottische Unterabteilung des britischen Ministeriums, Abteilung für unbefugte Magie." McKenzie.  
  
"... italienisches Ministerium." McNair.  
  
"...französisches Ministerium". Malfoy.  
  
"Auch du?", fragte Voldemort, mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung in der Stimme, als er sich an Lucius Malfoy wandte.  
  
Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Die zahlen besser. Außerdem wird man da eher befördert."  
  
"So so, und du Johnson?"  
  
"CIA-ABMU."  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"CIA-Muggelgeheimdienst, ABMU ist die Abteilung zur Beobachtung Magischer Umtriebe."  
  
"Oh... ... ... Du bist ein Muggel?"  
  
"Nein, ich arbeite für sie."  
  
Voldemort raufte sich die spärlichen Haare, so dass eine der darin verbauten Haarnadeln, mit denen er seine "Frisur" beisammenhielt, klingend zu Boden fiel. "Ist hier überhaupt irgend jemand KEIN Spion?", fragte Voldemort mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme, wobei er sich im Kreis drehte, um alle 'seine' Todesser sehen zu können.  
  
"Ja, ich bin kein Spion, ich bin Euch immer treu ergeben", piepste eine einsame Stimme. Peter Pettigrew, natürlich.  
  
Voldemort wandte sich ihm zu und schaute ihn eine Zeitlang schweigend an. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. "Ach macht euren Kram doch alleine." Damit löste er sich in ein Frustwölkchen auf und verschwand - auf immer und ewig.  
  
"Na das war ja einfach", murmelte Snape und schaute seine 'Kollegen' fragend an.  
  
Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Komm ich früher nach Hause und kann noch meinen Bericht schreiben."  
  
"Oh Mann, Bericht schreiben", stöhnte Parkinson. "Das glauben mir meine Kollegen doch sowieso nie."  
  
"Tja dann..." Snape wusste nicht so recht, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. "War's das dann? Oder wie?"  
  
"Naja, wir können uns ja weiterhin treffen", schlug Crabbe vor. "Einmal die Woche zum Tee, jeder bringt Plätzchen oder Kuchen mit." Fragend schaute er in die Runde.  
  
Alle schauten sich an und nickten dann zustimmend.  
  
"Aber ohne Pettigrew", wandte Malfoy ein. "Den verhafte ich und liefere ihn ab. Macht sich gut in der Akte."  
  
Pettigrew fiepte entsetzt - die anderen nickten zustimmend, froh darüber, dass damit ihre eigenen Berichte kürzer würden. Anschließend begab sich jeder nach Hause. Man musste schließlich noch jede Menge Berichte abliefern.  
  
Voldemort dienen war einfacher gewesen... 


End file.
